


Pillow Talk

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Post-Demon Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: Dean is drunk and Castiel helps him. (mentions of past demon Dean)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pillow Talk

Tonight, Dean was scared. Not of monsters. Not of the dark. He was scared of himself, of what he could become, of what he has done, of what he said to Sam while he was a demon. He wasn’t himself, he was well-aware of that but this statement just couldn’t erase everything. Sammy and Cas kept telling him that they don’t blame him because this wasn’t his fault but he knew that he hurt them, bad. Dean couldn’t remember everything clearly but he has flashbacks, he sees his life with Crowley, the horrors he said to his little brother… He killed people, demons, hunters without even caring. It had been only a game to him. Dean couldn’t remember who he was now. Was he a killer or a hunter? All of this was killing him slowly. He was scared to be a danger for the people he loves. Everyone around him ended up dead. He was a poison, a grenade.  
That’s why he wasn’t sleeping lately, whenever Dean tries to close his eyes -even for a minute- he has nightmares. He was exhausted, he even lost his appetite, and this is really bad when you know him. The truth is, he wanted to die. Since he couldn’t do this to Sammy, he decided to go get drunk at the nearest bar. An hour and a whole bottle of vodka later, Dean was completely wasted. He was about to return to the bunker when he noticed a hot brunette who was staring at him. He could easily tell that she was hitting on him since she was smiling and blinking at him. She wasn’t really his type, well, not his type of brunette at least but he was wasted and he wanted to forget everything. He tried to stand up and moved toward her. 

“Hello love! How are you doing so far?”

She chuckled softly.

“I’m doing just fine. My boyfriend thinks you’re into me and I just love when he’s jealous. Sorry if you thought I was hitting on you.” 

Dean then saw the women leave and hug her boyfriend. Jesus Christ, he wasn’t in the mood to be toyed with right now. Dean decided to order another beer for the road and then he’ll go home. He will, right? Whilst staring at the counter in front of him, he thought about Castiel, about his soothing presence, his curious ocean eyes, his adorable laugh. If only he wasn’t such a jerk, he would have told Castiel how he felt. He wasn’t the kind of people who loves to open up but it was different with Castiel. He had a bond with him that he could never have with someone else. It had destroyed him to watch his angel die over and over. He would have forgave him anything, in fact he did. Even after the godstiel episode he was happy to have Cas returned to him. He finds in Castiel something soothing and peaceful. Oh god, if Cas could see him right now, completely ruining his health at a goddamn bar. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder and he calmed down right away. He knew this was Castiel, he could feel it. He had chills when he heard the familiar rough voice of his angel. 

“Hello Dean” 

Dean finally turned and dared to watch his angel in the eye. 

“Cas, are you really here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

As if to confirm Castiel’s words, Dean touched Cas’ arm. 

“It’s just that I’m wasted, sorry, did I call you?”

The angel took Dean’s hands in his own and brought them back to the bunker. They were in the kitchen. 

“Yes, I’ve heard you. I could hear your thoughts. You need to drink some water Dean.”

Dean stood still as he watched the angel preparing a glass a water for him and then he dranked it quickly. His throat was burning due to all the alcohol he drank. 

“Thank you Cas. I’m sorry I called you.”

He wasn’t. Not. at. All. 

“It’s okay Dean, I’ll always come when you call me.”

“Cas, can you, can you stay with me tonight? I’m not feeling good right now and I haven’t slept properly in days.” Dean paused a moment because he was embarrassed and then resumed. “I’ve noticed that when you’re around I usually sleep like a baby.”

“Of course Dean.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat or two and he went to his room, the angel next behind him. He was too tired to change his clothes. He quickly brushed his teeth and when he returned to his room, he found Castiel already on his bed. This vision warmed his whole being. Tonight, he’ll have his angel to protect him, tonight he’ll finally sleep. He started to walk again but this time he felt dizzy and if Cas didn’t caught him he would have been on the floor by now.

“Easy Dean, you’re drunk.”

He helped Dean to reach the bed. He climbed on the bed and, at first turned his back to his angel. 

“Dean, I can hear you remember? It’s okay if you want to hug me.”

Dean blushed but he turned and sank in Cas’ open arms eagerly. He sighed in relief when the Angel stroked his hair softly. 

“Thank you for being here Cas.”

Dean closed his eyes and very quickly, he was asleep in his angel’s arms. Castiel was still stroking his hair when he heard his hunter whisper “I love you Castiel” in his sleep. He leaned and kissed in forehead. “I love you too Dean.” For now on, he’ll never let him hurt himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests! Don't hesitate to put some suggestions in the comments and I'll see.


End file.
